Stand on Your Own Two Feet
by Loveless.Rawr
Summary: Yasha Koyuki is a girl living in abuse. Nagato, being her close friend, soon decides to recruit her. Hours later, it is realized her family had been massacred. Koyuki now has to realize what's been hidden from her for years now, her family's plans.


**1.**

A loud growl was heard. The dark room began to shake violently, knocking jars and equipment from shelves, sparks starting everywhere around the room. Another loud growl was heard, this time acompanied by a pained groan.

Sparks now became small fires. A gust of wind suddenly stopped it before it went to far. The one who sent the wind was Konan. She waited for a bit then turned back and looked at the two shadows in the darkness. One was clearly Nagato in Yahiko's form.

Pein panted heavily, wires connected to him everywhere. Those wires led into the darkness, disappearing from site to an unknown source. Other wires though were connected to the being hung by chains to their wrists on the wall in front of Pein. That being gave a loud growl, bareing their fangs clearly.

Pein watched panting for a bit until he suddenly felt the dangerous energy. He screamed once more, that dangerous energy being sent through the wires and to the unknown source hidden away. Konan and Pein both looked at the person hung on the wall. They watched as the person chuckled, noticibly by force. Konan narrowed her brows as the person spoke.

"This better be worth a lot,.. Pein!" The girl growled. Pein watched emotionlessly for a bit. Konan glared as he gave no sign of scolding the girl. Pein spoke then. "Of course.. You have no idea how much.."

The girl was about to speak when their heads all shot to where the wires led, to the unknown source. They heard a soft groan. Pein and Konan's eyes widened. "Konan! Go check!" Pein ordered. Konan nodded and left quickly. The girl and Pein listened. Silence. Pein looked at the girl. "You did your part, Yasha. Be assured that I will do mine." The Yasha, that being her surname, grinned. "You better. If not, I'll keep reminding you Pein."

Pein nodded then watched as Konan scurried back with a smile. "It worked." She said softly. Pein closed his eyes and sighed in relief. "Release her." He ordered. Konan gave a nod then went to the Yasha. She began to unchain her.

The Yasha rubbed her wrists as flinched at the contact. Konan looked. The Yasha's wrists were slightly burned. "You're injured." Konan stated. Pein glanced immediately. "It's nothing. By the time I'm back at my village, this will be gone." She assured. Pein waited, unassured by this. The Yashas were known for their fierce female members but still, Pein was not so confident.

The Yasha began to walk away, seeing that she was not needed anymore. "Yasha." Pein called. She stopped, her back to them. Pein and Konan watched. Konan then glanced at Pein as he spoke. "Return to me soon one day." Konan's eyes widened as he said this but she immediately glanced down as the Yasha turned to them. She held a taunting smirk.

"What would you need me for? I'm useless to the almighty Akatsuki no?" Pein glared slightly but stopped when he saw the girl angered a bit. He sighed. "We are no longer Akatsuki." The Yasha watched. "Akatsuki is Uchiha Madara's and his Sound group." The Yasha raised a brow and listened. "Then?" Pein waited, thinking twice about what he was about to say. "Together, you and I, we could bring him down." The Yasha watched, a smirk tugging on the side of her lips.

The Yasha chuckled for a bit then smirked. Pein and Konan watched, Konan with an angry expression. The Yasha's smirk suddenly turned into a kind smile. The two remainers of the past Akatsuki were surprised. "Consider it done." The two were taken back, shocked at the response.

"Akatsuki.. or whatever you want to call yourselves now, you have stood by my side for countless years. The least I could do is come give you a visit no?" Pein chuckled a bit returning the kind smile. Konan waited then couldn't help but smile back at the girl. "We'll be waiting for then, Yasha." The Yasha nodded and turned away, once again walking away from them. Pein and Konan watched her form disappear into the darkness.

...

Naruto looked ahead of the group with his sage eyes. He glared trying hard not to cry out the name of who they were searching for. Sakura, Kakashi and Sai had warned him not to make any noise from this point on since they were entering Akatsuki grounds. Kakashi stopped the group, motioning them to near him. Silence.

"Listen up. Here we'll split into two groups. That way we'll cover more ground in less time. Sakura and I will take the east side. Naruto, Sai, you guys take the west. We'll report here with anything we find in the next hour." He took out his kunai and slashed the tree they stood next to. "If anything happens, use a fire kunai. Am I clear?" "Hai!" They all said in unice. Kakashi nodded. "Alright. Head out!" They dispersed.

...

The Yasha yawned as she walked. She stretched a bit grumbling to herself. "Gahh! They take me out practically miles away from my home village and don't even bother to escort me my way out?" She walked with her hands behind her head, rubbing her wrists a bit. "Psh! Some gentlemen they are no?" The Yasha stopped suddenly then looked ahead. She could hear footsteps slowly coming her way. She listened then hid.

...

Naruto was trying really hard not to scream for their mission. Sai was emotionless and secure about himself, which drove Naruto mad. He really couldn't hold it much longer. That's when the two heard rustling in the bushes and Naruto carelessly screamed out. "Yasha Koyuki!" He ran towards the rustling bushes with Sai hot at his heels. 

...

The Yasha blinked, shocked as the guy said her name. "How sweet! The ol' gramps sent out a search party for me no?" Koyuki smirked to herself and decided to play with these guys. She dashed away before they could find her in the bushes. Koyuki giggled a bit playfully as she heard the guy who said her name grumble and groan since they didnt catch her. She was going to have fun playing with them for awhile.

...

An hour had passed by and Sakura and Kakashi were impatient. The two still weren't there. Sakura was soon falling asleep as Kakashi read his perverted book when they felt the tree they stood atop of shake. Both quickly looked down and saw that Naruto had hit his head hard on it. Sai glanced around.

"Ughh! I swear I saw her standing right here!" He yelled. Sakura and Kakashi jumped down. "Report." Kakashi said. Sai decided to report since Sakura and Naruto were argueing. "We found her." All looked shocked, including Naruto. "She's right behind you."

Kakashi swirled around, everyone bringing out a kunai as Koyuki stood there, right behind Kakashi with a genuine smile plastered on her face. She giggled, happily. "Boo!" She laughed some more and watched the shocked nin. Sai watched emotionless as always. Naruto blinked.

"Yasha Koyuki?" Naruto asked. Koyuki grumbled, angry now. Sakura punched Naruto on the head and smiled kindly at Koyuki. "Lady Yasha-sama!" Koyuki then smiled back. "I found you! So the ol' bag-o-bones sent you guys out to find me no?" Kakashi nodded. "He said you went missing around two weeks ago." Naruto clarrified. Koyuki nodded.

"Let's get going no? I'm hungry." She held her grumbling stomach. Sakura then searched through her bag and pulled out a pill. "You'll need strength so we can get back to the village. Take this." She held it out to Koyuki who just looked at it in digust. "What's that?" "It's a food pill. It'll keep you satisfied until we reach the village." Kakashi explained. Koyuki grumbled.

Koyuki slapped the pill out of Sakura's hand. All watched. She began to walk away. "I can keep going for weeks without any food. I don't need a damned pill." She said and left them behind as she raced to the village. They quickly follwed after her.

...

My first story after a while. .

Please review mm.

I need advice. :]


End file.
